igmarvelrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ragni Lokisdottir
History Ragni was born of Loki and an unknown Asgardian. She was conceived from a one-night-stand; a simple, string-free encounter between the prince and the prostitute. Yet nine months later, a little girl came from the woman. The problem was that Ragni’s mother was quite poor and couldn’t afford to provide for her baby, so feeling she would have a better life if left with the royal family, she left the baby in a basket on the doorstep to the palace. Frigga discovered the bundle the following dawn on her morning stroll, along with a note, stating that Ragni was Loki’s daughter and couldn’t be cared for by her mother. The first while of Ragni’s life she was raised primarily by Frigga. The queen taught her granddaughter how to wield magic just as she had her adopted son, and the little girl took to it effortlessly. In this time, Loki was with his ‘true’ family in Jotunheim — a wife and daughter. This other daughter was simply a battle pawn, so he began to come back into Ragni’s life after hearing she can use magic. When Ragni enlisted in the Asgardian military at age seventy-four it was about the same time Loki became power hungry. She trained for years to be a good soldier to defend her homeland and Loki saw this as an advantageous situation. A few decades later, he came to her and told her that her skills would be much more valued if she conquered lands in the name of Asgard alongside him. Wanting to please her father and form a lasting relationship, she agreed. After the first battle and the eventual takeover of a small planet, Ragni requested to go back to Asgard. She told Loki she wished to pursue studies back home, but he didn’t take to that lightly. He threatened her with the same twisted, sick smile present in New York in 2012. With her tail tucked between her legs, Ragni stayed with Loki’s army. Following the second battle, Ragni again attempted to leave the ranks. She plainly told her father she didn’t want to kill people anymore, but this time, was met with a harsh response. Loki made other soldiers hold her still as he conjured heat lamps onto her, because a frost giant’s worst enemy is heat. Only after almost blacking out from heat exhaustion did she surrender. The next few times she resisted, she was starved, beaten, humiliated, and finally, Loki grew tired of her rebellion. He used his newly formed scepter to capture her mind as if it were his own, molding it to do as he pleases. He sculpted her into the perfect assassin and used her to do the jobs no one else could. As her body count grew, people began to call the woman “Viper,” since she struck without warning and killed instantly. Eventually, after centuries of agonizing and physically deteriorating tasks and fights, the control broke when she was hit too hard in battle. Loki realized it wasn’t worth keeping her and decided to send her back to Asgard, under one condition. He cast a spell so she wouldn’t be able to leave the palace and instructed most of her privileges stripped. She managed to keep up her studying with a personal tutor supplied by Odin and Frigga offered her various books full of spells and information on magic — books Loki has never known of. For fifty-one years, her only source of freedom was to go to the palace jail and play harmless tricks on the prisoners. While there, she happened to stumble upon a human. Cooper Barton, son of Clint, who also helped her escape to Earth in return for releasing him from his accidental arrest in Asgard. No one knows how she bypassed the spell. Following her migration to Midgard, she lives with the Bartons, which at first was not cool with Clint. After a period of tension and distrust, he eventually came around and now welcomes the girl into his home. Appearances in the Marvel Cinematic Universe * Thor: The Dark World — Ragni made a cameo only long enough to be seen for Frigga’s funeral. She stood beside Thor and grieved, tears soaking her face. * Avengers: Age of Ultron — Ragni showed up in Thor’s nightmare induced by Wanda. She was seen reaching for him while screaming, and he reached for her, but they were ripped apart as the vision ended. * Captain America: Civil War —'' Ragni’s first appearance in the MCU present somewhere other than Asgard, she was stuck between her new friends, but ultimately chose to join Team Cap alongside Clint and Steve because she felt the Accords stripped the Avengers of the freedom to protect Earth. After the airport fight, she vanished in thin air and returned to the farm. Not being a registered citizen in any country and having no traceable records, she was never caught and arrested for treason, so kept living with the Bartons. * ''Thor: Ragnarok — ''Ragni returned to Asgard briefly in the beginning of Ragnarok to visit, but was told both Odin and Thor were busy elsewhere by Heimdall. She takes some time to catch up with him before returning to Earth. * ''Avengers: Infinity War — Ragni was brought into the fight when contacted by Steve and Natasha to find Vision and Wanda. She didn’t do anything significant in the first fight, but during the Wakandan battle, she proved quite helpful. She took out many of Thanos’s monsters and fought many men but it wasn’t enough. Although she didn’t get snapped, she felt so guilty and helpless that she was alive. * Avengers: Endgame — Ragni often accompanies Natasha in the compound, searching for a way to bring everyone back while also keeping an eye on one of her closest friends. She spends a lot of time with Thor and Valkyrie in New Asgard and there learns of Odin’s death and Asgard’s ruin. When the time comes, she time travels with Thor and Rocket to return to the original Asgard, but spends most of her time there talking with Frigga and Odin instead of assisting in getting the Aether from Jane. She begs Thor to let her save Frigga from her death later that day, but he refuses, recalling the rules of time travel said by the rest of the Avengers. She’s the first to notice Natasha hasn’t returned from Vormir with Clint, and storms from the room to go outside, where she can be seen punching the wall of the compound. Later, in the final battle against Thanos, alongside her own enchanted swords, she momentarily wields Mjolnir when she throws it back to Steve and hits Thanos along the way, proving despite her past she is indeed worthy. There’s a brief scene of her heartfelt reunion with Cooper after five years of depression post-IW. Her last scene is when she stands with the Bartons and wipes a tear away at Tony‘s funeral, quite a few bandages wrapping her body from battle wounds. Abilities Ragni has a specific skillset. Her magic is ever changing and she learns new spells constantly, but some are deeply engrained into her mind. * Conjuring — Ragni can make things appear out of thin air in her palms. She frequently does this with money considering she has no source of income or sense of Midgardian economics. She has what she calls her chest, which is a large box of everything she owns, and she calls it to and from deep space using this magic to retrieve and send out items. * Regenerative Healing — Ragni can heal herself from most injuries within moments if needed. She can also heal others in certain situations due to her time in the army. * Cold Tolerance — Being half frost giant, Ragni prefers colder temperatures and can withstand below zero chills. Her favorite tempertures are around the fifties, but knows humans need it warmer and will budge to sixties. When she gets too hot, she will freeze her entire body and thaw it. * Allspeak — Before Odin died, he blessed his granddaughted with allspeak just as he had his sons. She can speak and understand any language, but most often switches between Norwegian and English. * Shapeshifting — Ragni can change her physical form to any living thing she pleases. This is extremely helpful on undercover missions and aids on many battlefields. In everyday life, she often changes to another human form to avoid being harassed on the streets. * Illusion Creation — Ragni can create and manipulate illusions with ease just as her father does. She loves to pull pranks using this skill, such as her favorite trick - hiding Clint’s bow and casting a hologram where it once sat. * Longevity — Being a goddess (she hasn’t earned her title yet, but she’s the Goddess of Justice), she has the same lifespan of any high-standing being on Asgard, which described by Loki is “five thousand years, give or take.” * Presence Concealment — Ragni can mask her presence to anyone with just a bat of her eyelashes. She can see everything as if she were still there, but people and objects can move through her and aren’t able to hear, see, smell, or touch her. * Sorcery — This covers all spells Ragni can cast that don’t fit any other category. A master magician, she is, and she has memorized most of Frigga’s teachings to earn her high stand as a sorceress. Since she was given books Loki was never exposed to, she is essentially stronger than him in this field. * Midgardian Immunity — Ragni is immune to Earth’s disease when first exposed. Although, the longer she stays on Earth, the more of this blessing wears, and she becomes susceptible to sickness. Alongside her magic, Ragni is also equipped for being an Avenger and hero. * Swords — Loki has daggers, and Ragni has swords. These blades are around three feet in length, engraved with runes of luck, and enchanted by Odin for success on the battlefield. * Knives — She also has a set of three hunting knives given to her by Sif. These knives are rarely used but in battle, they are great in close proximity. * Attire — Ragni has two sets of battlewear: a black bodysuit for flexibility, stealth, and comfort, inspired by Earth, as well as traditional Asgardian armor for more intense battles and increased protection. She prefers her armor, but only wears it on occasion and more often than not is seen in her bodysuit (that closely resembles Natasha Romanoff’s with a few modifications). * Hand-to-Hand Combat Training — Ragni was trained in hand-to-hand during her time with Asgard’s military and proved quite well. She is quick, calculated, and smooth, so she can easily take an opponent down in this style. Quoting the Sorceress Trivia * Ragni once owned a pure black pegasus named Hagen, but after her events with Loki it was given to her half-sister. * Ragni naturally smells like rain. She hates heavy perfumes so often doesn’t wear them. * Frigga never approved of Ragni’s tattoos. She wanted her granddaughter to be a proper lady, while Thor was all for his badass niece getting inked. * Ragni’s magic can be completely used up, and may take weeks to replenish to its full potential. This has happened once so far in a battle against Loki. * Ragni loves learning about Earth’s cultures, traditions, and customs. She bends to most of them, but still has her Asgardian ways that won’t poof away so easily. * Ragni prefers strawberry ice cream to any other flavor. Although in snow cones (which she was very distraught to learn aren’t actual snow) she loves blue raspberry the most. * On Asgard, before she enlisted in the military, she used to play with the other civilians her age in the streets. She had many friends until their parents found out she was related to the evil prince. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Assassin Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Marvel oc Category:Sorceress